Recueil d'OS SQ
by Camlapro
Summary: Un petit recueil de mes mini OS Swan Queen. Plus de détails à l'intérieur
1. Chapter 1

Boooonjouuur ! Alors comme beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé de mes écrits, j'ai décidé de faire un recueil de mes OS (mini) écrits durant l'année scolaire qui vient de se terminer. Je préfère vous prévenir, c'est soit nian nian soit frustrant soit les deux ! Je les ai souvent écrit rapidement pendant les cours durant lesquels je me faisais chier (chuuuut faut pas le diiiire) donc ils ne sont pas trop recherchés ni trop élaboré. Mais je dois avouer avoir pris plaisir à les écrire et j'espère que vous aurez la même réaction (ou presque) que mes camarades de classe qui les ont lu. C'est d'ailleurs à elle que je les dédie. Si vous voulez des prénoms, je vous les donne : Clémence (ma meilleure amie qui ne ship pas SwanQueen et préfère le drame alors plaignez la xD même si parfois je lui fais plaisir en lui écrivant du CS, qui souvent sont vachement moins bien mais ça c'est mon avis de Swen^^), Manon (Ma SwanQueen shippeuse que je suis fière d'avoir convertie!), Chloé (Qui ne regarde pas OUAT et qui a horreur des lesbiennes, elle est gayphile par contre^^) et aussi Fanny (ma Rumbelle shippeuse, qui elle n'a pas tout lu mes SQ).

Si vous voulez plus de OS faudra me le demander, je ne sais pas combien de OS par semaine je vais publier, ça dépendra de vous et votre motivation )

Sur ce trève de blabla, désolée de vous avoir emmerdé avec ça, vous n'étiez pas obligée de tout lire non plus xD.

Disclaimer : RIEN A MOI, sauf mes conneries et je ne sais pas trop où se situe la plupart de mes OS qui sont limite des AUs.

Bonne lecture !

Petite surprise ?

Un après midi tranquille venait de commencer au commissariat. David étant en congé paternité, Emma était donc seule à remplir de la paperasse.

Quand tout à coup, la porte menant sur l'extérieur s'ouvrit. Emma reconnu de suite le claquement des talons de sa femme Regina.

« -Madame le maire, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Et bien Shérif, je m'ennuyais à remplir des dossiers à la mairie, je me suis dis qu'une pause ne me ferait pas de mal, et à vous non plus d'ailleurs !

-Quel genre de pause ?

- A ton avis ? »

La brune lui lança un regard suggestif tout en s'asseyant sur le bureau vide de David.

« -Le bureau de mon père ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Il est vide le sien. »

Emma s'approcha donc félinement de sa femme. Quand elle fut assez proche, Regina attrapa le col de la blonde et plaqua leurs lèvres ensemble. Le baiser se fit passionné. Les mains se firent baladeuses. Elles se séparèrent une seconde pour reprendre de l'air. Mais Emma vit qu'une araignée venait de se poser sur le crane de l'ancienne méchante reine. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi en se reculant brusquement avant de balbutier une explication. Avec un peu de magie, la brune fit disparaitre l'insecte. Elle dit à sa femme de revenir.

« -Désolée Regina, mais la je suis trop refroidie »

FIN

Je ne suis même pas désolée )

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Vous êtes géniaux ! c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vous mets le OS 2 dès maintenant En espèrant que celui-ci vous plaira aussi. Je sens que vous n'aimerez pas Henry.

/ !\ Spoiler fin saison 3

Rebondissement

Regina rentra chez elle énervée et le cœur brisé. Emma avait ramené Marianne, la mère de Roland donc Robin l'a abandonnée et oubliée. Elle claqua la porte, enleva ses talons et se dirigea vers la cuisine, se disant qu'il lui fallait un verre. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'y arriver qu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Cette personne semblait inquiète au vu des coups incessants. Du moins, jusqu'au moment où Regina ouvrit sa porte pour tomber nez à nez avec celle qui avait causé ce bazar.

« -Miss Swan, je n'ai rien à vous dire !

-Moi si ! »

La blonde était aussi froide que la brune. Elle força le passage et se dirigea vers la cuisine pendant que Regina marmonna un « faites comme chez vous » en la suivant. Elles restèrent debout et Emma prit la parole.

« -J'ai merdé. Comme depuis qu'on se connait, je merde sur notre relation. Je comprends que tu n'ailles plus confiance en moi, que tu veuilles me tuer. Mais saches que si c'était à refaire, je le referai car Robin ne te méritait pas tout comme Marianne ne méritais pas de mourir. Ce mec craint. On dirait un vieux Ken mal rasé ! Il est égoïste. Tu mérites tellement mieux Regina. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui n'a d'yeux que pour toi, et qui pourrai prendre soin d'Henry comme on le fait ensemble. Tu mérite d'être heureuse mais pas avec lui. »

La blonde eut juste le temps de reprendre de l'air dans ses poumons après cette tirade avant qu'elle ne reçoive une gifle magistrale par la brune avant d'avoir le droit à un baiser des plus passionné. Ce fut le manque d'oxygène qui les sépara.

« -Désolée Emma, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Tu as Killian et…

-Il peut aller se faire voir ! C'est toi que je veux ! »

Le shérif l'a ré-embrassa. Baiser qui monta en intensité. Les langues se battaient pour la dominance. La chaleur émanant de leur corps était presque étouffante pour un simple baiser. Emma souleva la brune et l'assit sur le comptoir. Ses lèvres glissèrent dans le cou de Regina qui gémit timidement. Pendant que ses mains allaient sous la chemise de l'ancienne méchante reine. Mais elles furent stoppées par la porte d'entrée qui claqua.

« -MAMANS VOUS ETES LA ? »

Henry venait de rentré, inquiet d'avoir vu ses mères partir chacune leur tour en hâte.

Dans un regard, elles se dirent que ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était qu'un début.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Wow encore plein de reviews ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude ! En tout cas merci à tous ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Voici le 3e OS qui va encore vous faire aimer Henry xD ! Bon celui-ci est censé être beaucoup moins frustrant. Après cet OS, il m'en restera 3 autres que je n'ai pas encore tapés sur mon PC (ils sont juste écrit à la main) et après c'est tout ce que j'ai récupéré. Les autres j'avais du les donner. Par contre je suis ouverte à TOUTES requêtes de prompts mais sachez que 1) je n'irai PAS dans le M et que 2) à partir de septembre je vais commencer mes études supérieurs donc ça va être un peu plus chaud. Cependant, cet été vu que je ne fais pas grand-chose, c'est avec grand plaisir que je veux bien prendre vos idées pour écrire d'autres OS. Vous pouvez me les donner dès maintenant soit ici soit sur mon twitter JustFansHP (Je follow back si vous me demandez gentiment) !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Valentine's day

Emma Swan se levait de bonne humeur en ce 14 février. Elle avait prévu de déclarer sa flamme. Après tout, quoi de mieux que la saint Valentin pour faire ceci ? Elle passa d'abord par sa boîte aux lettres comme tous les matins. Elle vit une enveloppe rouge. Surprise elle l'ouvrit avec un sourire, pensant que c'était la personne dont elle était amoureuse. La lettre était en réalité un petit poème. Mais en voyant les initiales KJ à la fin, son sourire disparu.

« Oh non pas encore lui » pensa-t-elle.

Elle déchira le poème et le jeta directement à la poubelle. Elle rentra se préparer puis parti au 108 Mifflin Street. Elle avait un mot à dire à la maire adoptive de son fils. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte surprise de voir le shérif si tôt.

« -Miss Swan, un problème ?

-Regina, je viens de recevoir une lettre de Hook pour la saint Valentin !

-Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ?

-Mais c'est de toi dont je voulais une lettre ! Pas lui ! Je t'aime Regina ! J'avais préparé un super discours mais là je ne me souviens plus de rien. Je suis en colère contre l'autre pirate et toi, toi tu me fais perdre tous mes moyens ! Mon cœur bat si vite à tes côtés que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Tu n'as pas besoin de me l'arracher car il t'appartient déjà. Et je préfèrerai mourir que ne jamais te le dire. »

Elle fut essoufflée par ses propos dit à une vitesse précipitée pour ne pas perdre son courage. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre beaucoup de souffle que les lèvres de la mairesse trouvaient les siennes.

Elles rentrèrent dans la maison sans stopper le baiser. Mais un jeune garçon les interrompit.

« -Maman j'ai f… Emma ? Tu ?... »

Comprenant que leur fils venait de les surprendre, elles rougirent.

« -Mes mamans amoureuses, c'est génial ! Je suis trop content pour vous ! »

Elles se sourirent alors qu'Henry se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Elle s'embrassèrent chastement avant de se dire, front contre front :

« Happy Valentine's day »

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Désolée si ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis de nouveaux OS mais je dois avouer avoir la flemme de les taper xD Bon et c'est aussi parce que mon OS précédent n'a eu qu'une review donc j'étais un peu déçue. Bref, je vous mets une fic que j'ai écrit l'année dernière pendant le hiatus à la fin de la saison 2. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous commenterez un peu plus que les autres OS.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

PS : Celui-ci n'est pas frustrant soyez contents !

**I forgot how to love.**

Il était une fois, Regina Mills, maire de la ville de Storybrooke, était en chemin pour aller travailler quand elle surprit la femme dont elle était secrètement amoureuse, Emma Swan, en pleine discussion avec Captain Hook.

Assise confortablement au volant de sa voiture, elle vit Hook embrasser Emma et une atroce douleur s'empara d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir, pas à cause de la sauveuse. Soudain, elle se rappela qu'il y avait un moyen pour supprimer toutes ses souffrances. Elle allait traverser les limites de la ville et ainsi perdre la mémoire. Elle ne connaîtrait que son propre prénom. Rien ni personne d'autre.

Du côté de la shérif, quand elle sentit les lèvres du capitaine sur les siennes, elle fut pétrifiée. Puis le repoussa avec pour excuse : « J'aime quelqu'un d'autre ».

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, elle décrocha alors avec un « Swan ! » ferme. Au bout du fil, David, son père et shérif adjoint. On lui avait signalé une voiture se dirigeant vers les limites sud de la ville et qu'il serait dans deux minutes devant chez Granny pour la prendre au passage. Quelques minutes après, Emma était dans la voiture de son père et ils foncèrent en direction du sud.

Malheureusement, ils arrivèrent une seconde trop tard. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir l'ancienne reine sortir de sa voiture et marchant en traversant la frontière.

Emma sortie du véhicule en larmes. David la retint en encerclant sa taille de ses bras puissants.

« - Laisses-moi y aller ! supplia-t-elle

-Non, de toutes façons elle ne te reconnaitra pas, c'est trop dang… il fut coupé

-JE L'AIME ! Hurla la jeune femme »

Elle sentit alors les bras de son père la lâcher avant qu'elle ne court vers la brune en essayant d'enlever ses larmes.

« -Regina ? Demanda-t-elle une fois complètement calmée.

-C'est moi, mais qui êtes vous ? Et où suis-je ? Questionna l'interpelée »

Les larmes du shérif recommencèrent à couler à flots. L'amnésique la regarda, inquiète et posa sa main sur le bras de la femme à ses côtés.

« -Que se passe-t-il mademoiselle ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Rien, je…bredouilla-t-elle » Avant d'expliquer à Regina qui elle était, du moins seulement la partie Storybrooke. Puis ajouta qu'il fallait qu'elle aille à l'hôpital pour que quelqu'un s'occupe de sa mémoire.

David, qui avait suivit la scène sans quitter la ville, partit expliquer la situation aux habitants.

Ce fut au docteur Whale que Regina fut amenée. Il expliqua à Emma que le seul moyen de sauver l'ancienne maire de leur ville serait qu'elle embrasse son véritable amour, partagé. La sauveuse comprit alors que la brune était condamnée à ne jamais retrouver sa mémoire car elle savait que son véritable amour, Daniel, était mort. Pour le moment, Regina resterait en observation à l'hôpital pendant la nuit.

En rentrant chez elle, Emma détailla la situation à ses parents et son fils qui pleura dans ses bras.

« -Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas parlé d'abord ? C'est sure que je ne la retrouverai jamais ? » Henry enchainait les questions.

Sa mère le serra dans les bras pour essayer de le calmer. Il finit par s'endormir la tête logée dans son cou. Elle monta le coucher et l'embrassa sur le front avant de faire de même. Quelques larmes coulèrent avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Elle eut une nuit agitée, elle faisait des cauchemars. Vers cinq heures de matin, elle décida de se lever car elle ne pourrait dormir plus. Son visage était pale, ses yeux rougit d'avoir pleuré et cerné par la courte durée de sommeil qu'elle avait eu. Elle prit une longue douche, vida presque toute l'eau chaude de l'appartement. Elle s'en voulu mais elle savait que Mary Margareth comprendrait. Elle but ensuite un café bien fort, histoire de se réveiller complètement et de tenir pour la journée. Elle fini de se préparer et à huit heures, elle était devant l'hôpital.

Le docteur Whale discutait avec Regina, lui expliquant qu'elle pourrait partir uniquement si elle trouvait quelqu'un pour la surveiller. Mais ironie de la situation, elle ne se rappelait de personne. C'est à ce moment qu'entra Emma, proposant son aide à l'amnésique.

« -Vous êtes sure ? Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Ne vous en faite pas. Et si vous me le permettez, je peux même vous loger dans votre maison. Proposa la blonde »

Il fut donc convenu qu'elles devraient vivre un moment ensemble, le temps que Regina récupère quelques repères. Emma savait que ça serait une souffrance de vivre avec la femme qu'elle aimait sans qu'elle ne la reconnaisse vraiment, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus l'abandonner. Elle était incapable de la laisser.

Vers onze heures, les deux femmes arrivèrent à la maison du numéro 108, chez Regina.

« -Je ne suis venue que très peu de fois ici, donc je serai aussi perdu que vous. Annonça la shérif.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser à se perdre ! Répondit la propriétaire des lieux. »

Elles décidèrent de se faire du café. Regina, ne connaissant plus aucun de ses gouts, essaya de manger et boire un peu de tout durant les prochains jours, espérant ainsi se retrouver un peu.

« -Ah je me rappelle d'une chose ! Vous êtes allergique à la cannelle ! s'exclama Emma »

Regina hocha simplement la tête pour la remercier. Elles s'installèrent au bar de la brune pour déguster leur boisson. La blonde parla de leur fils, adopter par Regina et qu'elles se le partageaient depuis qu'elles étaient à Storybrooke toutes les deux. Il était au courant de la situation et vivrait chez ses grands parents, Mary Margareth et David, quelques temps. Il passerait ici de temps en temps pour voir ses mères même si l'une d'elle ne le reconnaitrait pas.

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans trop d'encombres. Emma travaillait la journée mais rentrait le midi pour manger avec Regina et quittait son travail assez tôt. La sauveuse racontait le plus de choses possible sur ce qu'elle savait de son hôte, de la ville et ses habitants. L'ancienne reine passait la plupart de ses journées soit chez elle soit à vagabonder en ville.

Un jour, pendant sa balade en début d'après-midi, après avoir accompagné Emma au commissariat, elle se rendit chez Granny. Elle invita Ruby à passer dans la soirée. La serveuse d'abord étonnée ne répondit pas. Mais quand Regina expliqua qu'Emma lui parlait beaucoup d'elle et qu'elle voulait apprendre à la connaitre plus, la jeune femme accepta. Elle pourrait en profiter aussi pour voir son amie blonde.

En rentrant du travail, Emma apprit de sa nouvelle colocataire que son amie Ruby venait passer la soirée avec elles. Elle fut très contente de la surprise et monta se changer rapidement pour une tenue plus décontractée.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les trois femmes rigolèrent beaucoup. Ruby reconnu que Regina était vraiment sympa. Et quand cette dernière s'excusa le temps de se repoudrer le nez, le loup garou en profita pour demander à Emma si elle avait l'intension de se donner une chance avec l'ancienne reine.

« -Quoi ? fit la blonde dans un cri aigue avant de reprendre un murmurant. Pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça ?

-Et bien elle n'a plus aucun souvenir, tu pourrais en profiter. Et puis, tu me l'as dit toi-même, tu en es raide dingue !

-Oui je…Mais non je ne peux pas.

-Bien sur que si ! »

C'est à ce moment que Regina revint mais aussi que Ruby déclara qu'il était pour elle l'heure de rentrer car elle commençait tôt le lendemain. Elles saluèrent toutes deux leur amie sur le pas de la porte. Puis la brune se tourna vers sa colocataire :

« -Un dernier verre ? demanda-t-elle

-Avec plaisir. Accepta Emma »

En sirotant le dernier verre de la soirée, Regina avait décidé de poser des questions sur le passé d'Emma. Après tout, elles parlaient beaucoup de l'amnésique et très peu de la sauveuse. Or, elle voulait connaitre d'avantage son amie.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Emma et Regina étaient proche. Même si intérieurement la blonde souffrait de son amour pour la brune. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Un jour, Emma annonça à Regina qu'elle retournait vivre chez ses parents vu que l'ancienne maire ne pourrait pas en apprendre plus de son passé de sa part.

« -Vraiment ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! S'attrista Regina.

-Je ne pars pas au bout du monde Reg', c'est juste qu'il va falloir que je continue ma vie. Et la présence de mon fils à mes côtés tous les jours me manquent. Expliqua Emma »

C'était la seule excuse qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle n'allait pas lui dire car elle souffrait car son amour n'était pas réciproque. Elle monta alors, annonçant qu'elle allait faire ses valises. Mais avant même d'avoir atteint les escaliers, elle sentit une main la retenir par le poignet. Elle se retourna et vit Regina, les yeux humides.

« -Restes, je t'en supplie. Demanda la brune

-Pourquoi ? Questionna la blonde »

Au lieu de répondre, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amie. Le baiser fut passionné mais Regina tomba dans l'inconscience. Emma l'avait attrapée et la posa sur le canapé, inquiète. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Regina ouvres les yeux.

« -Je me rappelle de tout ! dit-elle en souriant avant de perdre ce sourire. Qu'est qui m'a fait retrouver la mémoire.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda Emma apeurée que la brune ne se rappelle pas du baiser.

-Si, je t'ai embrassé, mais comment est-ce possible que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire ? Questionna-t-elle

-Selon le docteur Whale, le seul moyen de retrouver la mémoire était un True Love Kiss. Répondit la blonde, soulagée qu'elle n'ait pas oublié le baiser.

-Mais tu n'es pas amoureuse de Hook ? interrogea-t-elle

-Quoi ? Hook ? Ce sale prétentieux ? fit la sauveuse avec une grimace de dégout

-Mais je t'ai vu l'embrasser ! S'exclama l'ancienne reine

-Non, il m'a embrassé, moi je l'ai repoussé…Mais attends, c'est pour ça que tu as traversé la frontière ? Comprit Emma

-Oui, car je ne voulais pas souffrir de te voir dans les bras d'une autre personne alors que je suis folle de toi… Avoua Regina »

Sur cette confession de la personne qu'elle aimait, Emma l'embrassa.

EPILOGUE

Cela faisait un an jour pour jour qu'Emma et Regina s'était embrassée pour la première fois. Depuis ce jour, la blonde vivait chez la brune avec Henry. Elle filait le parfait amour. Aujourd'hui Emma voulait demander à Regina de l'épouser et elle était anxieuse.

Le soleil se couchait sur Storybrooke, Henry était chez ses grands parents pour la soirée car ses mères voulaient se faire une soirée en tête à tête. Elles étaient en pic nique dans la forêt, Emma avait remplit deux verres de champagne. Elles étaient assises sur une nappe rouge et blanche à carreaux. La blonde sortie de sa poche un petit écrin et regarda sa petite amie.

« -Regina Mills, je sais que ça ne fait qu'un an qu'on est ensemble mais je ne peux me résoudre à passer ma vie sans toi. Veux-tu m'épouser ? Demanda Emma

-Oui ! Répondit Regina, les larmes aux yeux et le sourire aux lèvres »

Emma passa donc l'anneau au doigt de Regina et elles s'embrassèrent avant de profiter de leur pic nique. Quand elles trinquèrent, la brune sourit à la blonde en disant :

« -Merci de m'avoir réapprit à aimer. »


	5. Chapter 5

Ce soir, c'était soirée karaoké au Rabbit Hole. L'alcool coulait à flots, surtout pour Ruby qui profitait de sa première soirée post pleine lune depuis qu'elle était en couple avec Belle. Cette dernière venait de finir sa chanson et incita Emma à aller chanter à son tour. Malgré son entêtement, Belle réussi à la convaincre grâce à Regina qui accepta de l'accompagner.

Le shérif et le maire montèrent donc sur scène. Elles prirent toutes les deux un micro et commencèrent à chanter en lisant les paroles sur l'écran plasma installé spécialement pour l'occasion.

_Imagine me and you, I do__  
><em>_I think about you day and night, it's only right__  
><em>_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight__  
><em>_So happy together_

C'est Regina qui avait choisi la chanson, Emma lui ayant juste fait promettre de ne pas choisir du rap. En lisant ces premières paroles, Emma se demanda si Regina avait choisi cette chanson par hasard ou s'il y avait un message caché derrière.

_If I should call you up, invest a dime  
>And you say you belong to me and ease my mind<br>Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
>So happy together<em>

Elle chercha donc à capter le regard de la brune. Mais celle-ci semblait concentrée sur l'écran devant elle. Quoique…

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you__  
><em>_For all my life__  
><em>_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue__  
><em>_For all my life_

Regina sentit le regard de la blonde sur elle et se mis donc à la regarder à son tour. Elles se fixèrent intensément tout en continuant de chanter.

_Me and you and you and me  
>No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be<br>The only one for me is you, and you for me  
>So happy together<em>

Et si la malédiction de Regina était un de ses « dés » qui a été jeté et qu'elles étaient destinées à être ensemble depuis bien longtemps ? Et si Regina ne l'avait pas fait, se seraient-elles quand même rencontrées ? Sans doute. Mais la brune aurait été bien plus vieille que la princesse.

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
>For all my life<br>When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
>For all my life<p>

Oui ça c'est sur, Emma pouvait passer sa vie sans aimer personne d'autre que Regina. Et à cette réalisation, son regard s'illumina. Un sourire naissant sur son visage, elle essayait de faire comprendre à Regina qu'elle avait démasqué la brune dans sa tentative cachée de lui avouer ses sentiments. Et que ceux-ci étaient réciproques.

Me and you and you and me  
>No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be<br>The only one for me is you, and you for me  
>So happy together<p>

Et Regina comprit. Elle comprit qu'elle avait réussi à avouer à la shérif ses sentiments à l'aide de cette chanson. Elle avait aussi comprit qu'Emma acceptait ses sentiments et qu'elle les partageait.

Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
>Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba<p>

Me and you and you and me  
>No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be<br>The only one for me is you, and you for me  
>So happy together<p>

Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus. La foule autour n'existait plus. Elles n'entendaient rien d'autre qu'elles même et leur cœur battant à l'unisson, résonnant en elles. Elles étaient enfermées dans une bulle de bonheur.

So happy together  
>How is the weather<br>So happy together  
>We're happy together<br>So happy together  
>Happy together<br>So happy together  
>So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)<p>

Les yeux émeraude dans les yeux chocolat, elles achevèrent cette chanson. S'approchant inconsciemment l'une de l'autre. Petit à petit. Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles laissent leur amour sortir. Un baiser passionné démarra sous les applaudissements de la foule. A leur table, Belle pensa « Enfin » tout en prenant le billet de $20 que lui tendait Ruby.

« -Tu as réussi bravo ! Tu les as mis en couple. Je t'aime Belle tu es la plus forte ! Susurra la louve à l'oreille de sa petite amie

-Je t'aime aussi Ruby mais surtout quand tu es sobre ! »


	6. Chapter 6

_Comme promis sur twitter, J'ai eu une review donc je vous poste un 2__e__ OS ce soir. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas de bêta donc les fautes sont miennes. Mais si quelqu'un veut l'être je suis ok._

_Ce OS a été écrit pendant la S3_

Un sort. Un autre. Il ne savait plus combien exactement. Tous ce qu'il sut, c'est qu'elle était là, bien vivante, devant lui.

« Marianne »

Cela faisait des mois que la Wicked Witch et l'Evil Queen s'affrontaient. Mais cela faisait aussi quelques mois que cette dernière avait embrassé Robin Hood. Depuis ce jour, ils essayaient de former un couple. Mais Regina avait du mal. Du mal à s'ouvrit, se confier et même à simplement accepter les gestes affectifs. Ils commençaient juste à être heureux tous les deux, avec Roland, quand Zelena annonça qu'elle allait lancer le sort ultime. Malheureusement, elle échoua, elle ne réussit pas à retourner dans le passer. Elle les ramena seulement dans la forêt enchantée. De plus, elle périt lors de ce changement de lieu. Les habitants de Storybrooke ne comprirent pas ce qu'il leur arrivait. Au bout du terrain vague sur lequel ils venaient de réapparaitre, plusieurs personnes venaient à leur rencontre. Plusieurs personnes qu'ils identifièrent rapidement, mais qui aurait du ne jamais revoir. Ces personnes auraient dus être mortes.

Ils reconnurent de suite l'ancien shérif Graham, Milah, Peter Pan et une femme que très peu connaissait.

« Marianne ? C'est bien toi ? » Questionna Robin

« Oh Robin ! » La femme sauta dans les bras de son mari et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Celui-ci fut tellement heureux, qu'il répondit avec passion à ce baiser. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est Regina. L'ancienne reine comprit qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance contre la mère de Roland. Elle comprit aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit à un happy ending, ce qui l'énerva. Les larmes aux yeux elle se téléporta dans son château. Espérant être tranquille et réfléchir à un moyen de retrouver un peu de bonheur. C'était sans compter sur la dernière personne qui faisait de la magie. Emma Swan venait d'apparaître devant elle.

« Regina ! »

« Miss Swan, que faites vous ici ? »

« Miss Swan ? Vraiment ? Alors ça y est on est dans la foret enchantée alors on oublie notre amitié ? On retourne aux Miss Swan et au vouvoiement ? Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça Regina. » La blonde appuya le nom de son interlocutrice.

« Emma, je… » La brune baissa la tête. Des larmes avaient envahit ses yeux et elle ne voulait pas sembler faible devant la sauveuse.

« Regina » Murmura Emma, posant deux doigts sous le menton de la brune, la forçant ainsi à relever le visage.

« Regina, j'ai vu que Robin a retrouvé Marianne, mais… » Mais la mairesse la coupa

« Ce n'est pas ça, le problème n'est pas Marianne, le problème c'est moi. Je me croyais amoureuse de Robin à cause de Tink et de son truc avec le « True Love » et le « lion tatoo » mais non. Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'ouvrir avec lui. On a du s'embrasser trois fois à tout casser durant les plusieurs mois de notre soit disant couple. Je ne lui parlais quasiment jamais. Emma, je parle même plus avec toi alors que tu es la fille de mon ancienne pire ennemie !

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens Regina. A peine Hook a vu Milah, il m'a totalement zappée alors qu'il m'avait dit m'aimer. Mais je ne pense pas réellement regretter cet homme car je ne l'aimais pas. En faite, j'ai accepté de me mettre en couple avec lui quand je t'ai vu avec Robin, sortant du Granny's…

-Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Rien je… »

La shérif regretta ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle commença à partir.

« Ah non Emma, tu ne peux pas dire ça et partir comme ça !

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-Et bien explique moi !

-Non, tu…je…

- Emma, calme-toi ! Respire ! » Les larmes dévalaient la pente des joues de la blonde. Regina était très inquiète. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la mère biologique de son fils.

« Emma, s'il te plait parle-moi.

-Je… Je suis jalouse de Robin d'avoir réussi ce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire. Je t'aime Regina mais je sais que mes sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques. Et même s'ils le sont, que diront les gens ? La sauveuse et l'Evil Queen ? Je suis désolée de te dire ça Regina. Je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié je…

-Je t'aime aussi Emma. Je n'ai que faire de ce que les gens diront. Je pensais que Robin pourrait être mon true love à cause de cette histoire de « lion tatoo ». »

Emma ne réfléchit pas et embrassa Regina. D'abord timidement, puis, voyant que la brune répondit au baiser, elle l'approfondit. Une fois l'air manquant, elles se séparèrent.

« En parlant de « lion tatoo », sur mon poignet j'ai un tatouage d'une fleur qui s'appelle Dandelion et…

-Je t'aime Emma Swan

-Je t'aime aussi Regina Mills »

FIN


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous ! Me revoici pour un OS. Celui-ci est sur le thème de Noël étant donné que c'est bientôt la saison ) Je remercie ma bêta Atta2 qui m'a corrigée et aidée avec la personnalité de Regina. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

PS : Je n'ai plus de OS déjà écrit donc je suis preneuse d'idées pour les suivants. Mais les partielles approchant, je ne vous promets pas de tout poster de suite.

- SQ-SQ-SQ-

**Un nouveau membre dans la famille**

_25 décembre._

Emma et Regina étaient sur le canapé du manoir Mills, s'étant endormies l'une contre l'autre la veille. Elles se réveillèrent tout doucement.

« - Joyeux Noël Regina. Murmura la blonde

-Joyeux Noël. Lui répondit la brune qui sourit en se blottissant dans les bras de son shérif. Elles auraient pu rester ainsi mais malheureusement, le ventre d'Emma ne fut pas de cet avis et se manifesta.

« -Que dirais-tu d'une assiette de pancakes ? Proposa la mairesse.

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Le repas se passa calmement. Toutes deux discutèrent de tout et de rien. Puis Emma lui proposa une sortie dans la forêt de Storybrooke en attendant que Snow et Charming ramènent Henry pour midi. Regina accepta et prit son manteau. Elles s'emmitouflèrent sous gants, bonnets et écharpes. Enfin, elles sortirent du manoir. Avec la neige, elles durent marcher jusqu'à la forêt, mais n'en prirent guère compte et profitèrent seulement de l'une et de l'autre.

Elles suivirent un chemin hors du sentier pour les promeneurs. Regina se rappelant d'un endroit où elle souhaitait emmener Emma. Elles marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes quand enfin, elles découvrirent un petit endroit tranquille. Il n'y avait plus d'arbre, mais un petit lac gelé. L'ancienne reine fit apparaitre deux paires de patins à glace.

« -Alors ? On glisse ? Demanda-t-elle

-Avec joie ! Répondit la sauveuse

Toutes deux enfilèrent donc les patins et montèrent sur la glace.

« - J'ai déjà patiné ici, surtout quand je ne suis pas bien, ça me détend. Avoua la brune

- Merci de partager ça avec moi. Remercia la blonde »

Elles se prirent la main et profitèrent de ce moment ensemble pendant une bonne heure, mais Emma commença à avoir froid.

« - Tu as l'air gelée. Tu veux rentrer ? constata Regina

- Je dirai bien non mais il ne fait vraiment pas chaud alors oui. S'excusa Emma»

Elles retournèrent au bord du petit lac, firent disparaitre les patins et prirent le chemin du retour, tranquillement. Quelques mètres après seulement, le shérif entendit un bruit.

« - Tu as entendu ?

- Non, quoi ? Interrogea Regina

- On di… Tiens, écoutes, ça recommence.

- Ah oui, c'est peut-être un jouet. »

Elles fouillèrent les buissons et la brune trouva ce qui provoquait cet étrange bruit.

« - Oh mon dieu ! C'est un chaton. Il a l'air frigorifié ! »

La sauveuse s'approcha de son ancienne ennemie et vit le petit animal. Un chat, blanc comme la neige, avec le bout des pattes noires, comme s'il portait des chaussons. Il semblait si fragile. Emma avait à peine aperçu la petite frimousse de l'animal qu'elle ne désira qu'une chose: le prendre. Cela n'échappa pas à Regina

-N'y penses même pas, S'exclama t'elle immédiatement.

-Regina... Il est frigorifié, on ne peut pas...

-Non Emma, ne dit pas ça.

-Quoi?

-Qu'on devrait le ramener au manoir.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées.

Emma prit le chat, et l'approcha de son visage.

-On devrait le ramener au manoir, murmura t'elle innocemment.

Regina serra la mâchoire. Elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

« - On devrait le ramener au manoir ! S'exclama la brune, attendrie par Emma et l'animal

- Bonne idée. Ironisa le shérif »

Et elles rentrèrent en se téléportant, en serrant le chaton dans les bras de la brune.

« - On devrait lui trouver un nom. Annonça la blonde quelques minutes plus tard

- Et bien ne t'avise pas de l'appeler Tiana ou plutôt Ali, vu que c'est un male. Ou autre nom de conte. Répliqua la brune

- Non, je pensais plutôt à Santa.

-Ah ça je suis d'accord !

- Ah bah tu vois, je n'ai pas que des mauvaises idées.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

Dans la cuisine, Regina sortit un bol et y versa du lait. Elle ouvrit aussi une boite de thon. Pendant ce temps, Emma l'avait posé au sol. Le petit être s'approcha du bol que la mairesse venait de poser devant lui. Il lapa tout le contenu tout en s'intéressant déjà à l'assiette de poisson.

« - Et bien, on dirait que tu avais faim mon petit ! Constata la mairesse

- Bon, il faut trouver quelque chose pour l'installer pour cette nuit.

- On pourrait lui prêter un plaid plié en plusieurs fois. Expliqua Regina

- On le mettra dans la chambre.

-Hors de question !

-Mais s'il te plait Regina. Elle fit son air de chien battu que sa compagne ne pouvait lui refuser et d'ailleurs cette dernière céda à nouveau. »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur les Charming et Henry. En voyant le jeune couple accroupit par terre, ils se demandaient ce qu'elles faisaient.

« - Mom ? Ma ? Vous faites quoi là ? »

Les deux concernés se retournèrent, Emma avait le chaton dans les bras.

« -Qui est ce petit chou ? Demanda Snow

- Santa, le chaton perdu. Répondit Regina

- Il est trop mignon, on va le garder ? Questionna Henry

- Oui, ce soir il dort avec nous. Dit fièrement Emma »

Henry alla chercher un sac dans le cellier. Il était remplit de sable. Il expliqua aux adultes que cela servirai de litière avant d'en acheter. Il versa le sable dans un carton d'une boite de chaussures vide.

Le lendemain, Regina fut la première à se réveiller, elle sentie quelques choses sur ses genoux. Elle releva la tête pour voir que Santa était, lui aussi, réveillé et faisait sa toilette sur les jambes de sa nouvelle « mère ». Elle le fusilla du regard pour lui transmette à quel point elle le détestait et décida de réveiller sa compagne. La brune décida de réveiller son compagne.

« -Emma, regarde qui est venu squatter notre lit.

-Henry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu as eu peur de l'orage ?

- Mais non, c'est Santa ! »

La blonde ouvrit les yeux et vit le chaton. Elle les embrassa tout les deux pour leur dire bonjour.

« - Bonjour Regina. Bonjour Santa. Bien dormi vous deux ?

- Moi oui, et je pense que Santa aussi.

- Il a dormi sur toi ?

- Non, je l'ai sentie monter dans le lit il y a quelques minutes. »

Emma caressa Santa.

Puis elles se levèrent. Regina fit apparaitre des croquettes pour le chaton puis prépara le petit déjeuner pour toute la maison. De bonnes gaufres, pour un matin de Noël, c'est parfait. Attiré par la bonne odeur, Henry fit son apparition. Ils déjeunèrent tous dans la joie et rigolaient de voir Santa qui jouait avec son reflet dans le miroir.

- Bon, il faut qu'on se prépare, on va lui acheter deux-trois trucs. Normalement mon père a encore des relations avec les nouveaux gérants de l'animalerie, on pourra sans doute avoir des réductions. Annonça Emma »

Ils se préparèrent tous les trois et sortirent en laissant Santa qui s'était endormis sur le canapé. Ils décidèrent d'acheter un bac pour la litière, une double gamelle pour l'eau et les croquettes, un arbre à chat, quelques jeux et un panier.

De retour au manoir, à peine Regina avait-elle franchit la porte que Santa se précipita à ses pieds. Elle le prit dans le bras et le câlina avant de le laisser à Henry.

- Oh il est trop chou ce chat! Bonjour toi, tu as trouvé une super famille, moi je te le dit. Dit-il au chat»

Il lui caressa la tête et alla jouer avec lui sur le tapis. Ce dernier fut ravi d'avoir autant d'attention rien que pour lui. En fin d'après-midi, ils décidèrent de regarder un film en famille.

- Les Aristochats ! S'exclama Henry

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on vient d'avoir un chat qu'il faut regarder un film de chat. Répliqua Regina

- Mais je sais, j'ai juste envie de regarder ce film. Même Santa est d'accord ! »

Regina roula des yeux mais abdiqua. Pendant le film, le chaton avait quitté son coin avec Henry pour aller sur les genoux de sa mère blonde. Après le film, c'est vers Regina qu'il alla. Mais c'est surtout car elle venait de sortir le paquet de croquettes pour aller le nourrir.

« - Regardez ça, il m'aime seulement car je le nourris. »

Les rires résonnèrent pendant que Santa semblait se régaler. Après avoir fini son repas, il fut porté par Henry qui le mit dans les bras de la brune.

« - Je veux une photo de famille ! Expliqua-t-il »

Le minuteur en route, il vint les rejoindre sur le canapé. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'appareil se déclencha et prit la photo.

Quelques jours plus tard, sur le bureau de la mairesse, on pouvait voir la photo de famille prise pour noël. On y voyait Emma et Henry entourant Regina et Santa sur les genoux de celle-ci. Ce dernier commençait à grandir et surtout à faire des bêtises. Mais surtout, il avait trouvé la meilleure famille, aussi étrange soit-elle, qu'un chaton méritait d'avoir. Remplie d'amour.


End file.
